


Thinking of You

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Derek, Drunk Derek Hale, Drunk Texting, Hungover Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, pure unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek might have gotten a little drunk last night. And he might have sent Stiles a very revealing video…





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the very NSFW posts by marino-kun (http://marino-kun.tumblr.com/post/164643208791/stiles-texts-to-derek-asking-what-is-doing-few) and the anon message sent to me: http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/164693282998/what-about-derek-sending-a-dick-pick-to-stiles-he  
> BOTH LINKS ARE VERY NSFW!

Stiles didn’t expect the text from Derek at two in the morning, the chiming of his phone making him jump slightly as he turned his attention away from his computer and to the device that rattled across his desk. He picked it up and unlocked it by habit, opening the message that read ‘Thinking of you’ that was accompanied by an attached video. Without a second thought, he opened the video, letting it play and half-listening to it as he turned back to his computer.

He heard a soft moan and bolted upright, his eyes quickly snapping back to his phone which now had his full and undivided attention.

His eyes flew open wide as he realised what he was looking at: Derek’s erect dick, glistening with precome and rigid in the man’s grasp. He couldn’t help but watch as Derek moved his hand up and down the shaft, working it back and forth so tortuously slow that it elicited soft whines and broken moans from the man holding the camera.

Suddenly, the accompanying message made a whole lot more sense: ‘Thinking of you’.

Stiles couldn’t help but watch, licking his lips slightly as beads of precoma wet Derek’s dick, smeared down his shaft by his hand as he moved it tantalisingly slow. Before he knew could think twice about what he was doing, Stiles lowered his hand to his cock, gasping at his own touch. He was hard and sensitive, getting off on simply watching the video.

He ran his hand up and down the length of the growing bulge in his sweatpants, his hips thrusting forward as he ached for more.

He reached into his pants, pulling his dick free and bucking into his hand instinctively, gripping tight at the base as he worked his hand up and down the shaft.

Derek tightened his grip on his own dick and Stiles could only imagine what dirty things he was thinking of; of Stiles’ soft pink lips wrapped around his dick, taking it slowly and tasting every drop of come that spilled across his shaft, or maybe of Stiles’ perky cheeks consuming his rigid length as he slowly ground his hips against Derek’s and rode him.

Stiles’ cock twitched at the thought, his stomach tensing slightly with excitement.

He watched as Derek’s nimble hands slid up and down his thick dick, taking in the delicious sight of every muscle in Derek’s body twitching eagerly and his back arching slightly as he thrust his hips into his hand; chasing the sensation.

Stiles let out an involuntary noise that matched Derek’s, finding himself falling in love with the noises the man made and the gyrating movements of his sculpted abs as his hips arched up off the bed; thrusting into his hand as he struggled to control himself and move his hand at a steady pace.

It was clear Derek and Stiles both loved indulging their carnal instincts and enjoying being toyed with because Stiles slowed his hands, matching the speed of Derek’s as he bit into his lips to stifle his own moans. Stiles threw his head back, biting his lips harder to stop himself from crying out.

He moved his hand faster, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and biting into the pale flesh. He drew in broken breaths, feeling his stomach tense as he drew closer to his climax.

 _Derek_ , he thought, listening to the man’s needy whimpers as his hips began to leap off the bed excitedly and his feet kicked at the sheets.

He heard Derek groan his name, the word dragging at his throat as his husky voice filled with lust.

It was enough to push him over the edge. His hips bucked into his grasp as warm come spilt over his hand. His knees trembled as he slumped back in his chair, his head spinning as he watched the end of the video; spurts of come splashing against Derek’s firm abs as he milked himself of every last drop.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and slid his phone across the desk, drawing in a deep breath as realisation sank in: he had just jerked off to a video of Derek, a video that Derek had sent him.

“Oh God…”

 

 

The thundering bang of the loft door slamming shut woke Derek. He bolted upright in bed, wincing in pain and holding his throbbing head in his hands as he squinted against the glaring light to see who was standing at the foot of his bed.

Stiles; standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on Derek.

“What’s wrong with you?” Stiles asked, his stern composure unwavering as he looked down at Derek.

“Hungover,” Derek muttered weakly.

“I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk?”

“Special brew,” came Derek’s slurred answer. “Got a bit of wolfsbane in it. Enough to make us human enough to get drunk, not enough to poison us.”

“And during your drunken stupor, do you remember what you did last night?” Stiles asked.

Derek thought for a moment then shook his head, instantly regretting it as the world around him spun uncontrollably and he had to swallow hard against the rising nausea.

Stiles dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, pressing play on the video and holding it up for Derek to see.

The man’s eyes flew open wide.

“Oh God,” he rasped, his gut churning with a bitter mix of fear, shame and embarrassment. “Stiles, I—”

“Were you really thinking about me?” Stiles interrupted.

A bright red blush coloured Derek’s face.

There was no going back now.

He swallowed hard and answered, “Yeah.”

Stiles nodded in thought and pocketed his phone. He stepped around the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets back, reaching out to help Derek to his feet as he said, “Come on, Sourwolf. Let’s get you sobered up.”

He led Derek to the bathroom, telling him to strip down while he got the shower running. Derek did as he was told, his heart racing as he frantically shot panicked glances at Stiles, scared about what he was going to say.

Once the shower was running and the gushing water had warmed enough that a thin mist of steam began to roll through the bathroom, Stiles turned to face Derek—who stood stark naked in front of him with no shame—and said, “I’m going to offer you a once in a lifetime offer; do you want me to join you?”

Derek’s eyes flew open wide and before he knew it, he was nodding frantically.

Stiles chuckled, Derek’s heart skipping a beat as the young man’s face lit up with a sweet smile.

“Hop in, big guy,” Stiles said, nodding to the shower as he began to tug his own shirt off over his head. “I’ll join you in a second.”

Derek stepped around him and got into the shower, letting out a small sigh of relief as the hot water rolled across his body. He felt the tension in his muscles ease slightly, his shoulders dropping as the rivulets of water caressed his tanned flesh.

He jolted upright when he felt a pair of hands coil around his waist, his heart pounding against his ribs.

Stiles chuckled and stepped around Derek, pressing his bare chest against Derek’s and smiling up at him devilishly.

Derek relaxed slightly, his chest aching as a cold shiver ran down his body and he found himself suddenly yearning for Stiles’ warm touch.

Stiles leant in close, cupping Derek’s cheek and tilting his head so his lips were millimetres away from the boy’s, his warm breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

Derek closed the space and drew their lips together. He let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he rested his hands on Stiles’ hips and pulled him close as Stiles coiled his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek broke away for a second and panted, “But you and Lydia…?”

“Broke up,” Stiles replied quickly. “A week ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said out of habit.

“Don’t be,” Stiles purred, pressing a teasing, chaste kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek, lost for words, crushed his mouth against Stiles’ and, in return, let out a soft sigh, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the man’s shoulder, bicep and back; caressing every inch of skin.

Stiles drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Derek’s euphoric expression. He began to trail kisses across the man’s jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Derek’s skin hard enough to make him moan and just hard enough to leave a mark that would be gone within the hour. His lips trailed lower and lower, working their way down Derek’s chest, across his abs and down to his waist.

Derek glanced down and found Stiles on his knees, crouched before Derek and looking up at him through his lashes.

“You wanna?” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded enthusiastically, lost for words.

Stiles smiled and ran his lips up the length of Derek’s dick, listening to the broken gasp that escaped the man’s lips as his erection returned. Stiles ran his hands up and down the man’s length.

Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek’s, running his tongue up the man’s impressive length before lapping at the head, making Derek gasp and growl. He wrapped his hand around the base and sucked at the tip, lapping at the head of his dick and making his legs quiver. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking his mouth down to his fist. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, watching as Derek’s composure fractured, his face warping into an expression of bliss as his jaw fell open.

Stiles moved his hand in time with his mouth, pumping the shaft and eliciting savage moans from Derek.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ ruffled hair, his hips buckling slightly.

Stiles purred as he began to move quicker over Derek’s dick. He let go and ran his hands up Derek’s firm thighs, sliding his nimble fingers up to Derek’s ass and kneading at his firm cheeks. He tightened his grip and pulled him closer, sinking down over his length and moaning as he took Derek down into the back of his throat.

Stiles drew back slowly, fighting his instincts to just devour Derek and taking it slowly; the way Derek liked it. He drew back, draggling his lips down Derek’s length and pulling away from him. He ran his longue up the underside of Derek’s dick before sinking over his length again. He slid his tongue around the man’s head, his bright eyes watching his euphoric expression as Derek whimpered and moaned, his fingers trembling as he laced them through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles drew back again, pressing kisses to the underside of Derek’s dick as he purred, “Is this what you were thinking about when you were jerking yourself off?”

Derek’s cheeks flushed bright red as he shamefully nodded.

Stiles smiled, working his hand back and forth along the length of Derek’s dick. “Is this as good as you thought it’d be?”

“Better,” Derek gasped. “It’s better than anything I could have dreamed about.”

Stiles chuckled and littered kisses across Derek’s shaft. “You certainly know how to smooth talk.”

Derek let out a helpless moan as Stiles sank down over his length again, moving tantalisingly slow as beads of precome spilt over his tongue.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, his legs trembling as he braced himself against the wall with his free arm. “Stiles, I’m going to come.”

Stiles pulled back, resting the head of Derek’s cock against his lips as he moved his hands along the length of Derek’s shaft.

The man let out a broken moan as his cock twitched and he came, spurts of come spilling into Stiles’ mouth. His hips bucked into Stiles’ grasp, milking the last of his orgasm out of him.

His knees trembled and his head spun as he struggled to hold himself up.

Stiles swallowed, licking the last few strands of come off his lips as he rose to his feet, rinsing his face under the gushing water before bringing his lips to Derek’s again in a tender, loving kiss.

Derek melted into the young man’s arms, feeling himself weaken as he pulled Stiles close and lost himself in the kiss.

After a minute, Stiles pulled back and shut off the water. He reached into the bathroom and picked up a towel, quickly drying himself before reaching forward and coiling it around Derek’s waist.

“Come on, Sourwolf,” Stiles said as he stepped out of the shower and pulled his clothes back on. “I’ll cook you breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
